


because I could not stop for death

by repmetsyrrah



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mutant Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/repmetsyrrah/pseuds/repmetsyrrah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy Nelson dies. Then he wakes up six feet underground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	because I could not stop for death

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at the daredevil kink meme: http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/3230.html?thread=7244958#cmt7244958 
> 
> Also, I wrote this as gen cause friendship is my thing but on re-reading you can totally read it as shippy if you want.

1.

Matt hasn’t slept since it happened.

He knows Karen’s worried for him, knows Claire waits up every night, but even when he tries to care, he can’t. Foggy’s parents call him three times a day, and he’s not sure why they still bother.

He barely spoke to them at the funeral.

He knows it’s cruel of him, that they only want to help. But they still don’t really understand. They have each other.

Foggy was a part of their family, but he was Matt’s only family.

He avoids the part of town near the cemetery they laid Foggy to rest in. He can still smell the fresh dirt on his grave. It doesn’t help.

On the worst nights, he swears he can still hear Foggy screaming.  


2.

Foggy wakes up slowly, then with a start as he feels his arms pinned to his side. His head jerks up and hits something solid above him and the memory comes flooding back.

Coffin.

He died. Then he woke up, six feet of solid earth above him. Suffocating him. He couldn’t breathe. His heart stopped.

Then he woke up.

And again.

He breathes slower this time, but the air is thick and stale and it’s only a matter of time before his heart gives out. Before he wakes again.

He lifts his head and drags in what little air remains. No one knows he’s down here, no one can hear him. No one except maybe-

_“MATT!”_

 

3.

The Devil no longer has mercy to spare.

He’s yet to cross the one line he can’t come back from but he knows it’s only a matter of time.

The would-be killer flees west and the Devil follows, catching him and dealing a swift and brutal blow.

It’s only when he hears Foggy screaming inside his head he realises the cemetery is in front of him. He doesn’t sleep and yet his nightmares still find him.

_“Oh god, Matt, please!”_

He covers his ears, knowing it won’t make a difference.

Until it does.

The change is minute but noticeable, and real. He takes his hands away and the sound of Foggy’s pleading gets ever so slightly louder.

The sound is real.

Foggy’s alive.

Foggy’s alive and they fucking _buried_ him.

 

4.

Foggy’s not an idiot, he knows what’s happened.

He’s manifested.

After years of being the only normal person in a family of mutants, sailing through puberty without a hint of the x-gene, he’s finally come into his power.

It even worse than he could have imagined.

He doesn’t know how much more he can take.

No one knows he’s alive down here.

Every time he feels his heart stop he hopes it will be the last.

_“Matt, please.”_

 

5.

His hands are bloodied and less several fingernails when they finally scramble against the wood.

He can smell blood that isn’t his in the other side of the wood, sweat, sharp with fear, urine soaked into fabric and stale used-up air, thick with carbon dioxide.

He breaks a finger ripping the lid open but he doesn’t notice because his best friend is sobbing in his coffin and gasping great breaths of fresh air, his heart pounding, his body warm and so very, very _alive_.

_“Foggy.”_  


6.

Matt drags him out of the ground, up six feet and back to the world again before Foggy manages to speak, though he doesn’t let go of Matt for a second.

“I knew you would come.”

 

7.

Foggy’s family come the next day before Matt can even call. There’s probably one of them who can sense it or see the future or some other useless shit that only let them know Foggy’s alive now instead of when it actually mattered.

To Matt’s relief they don’t try and take Foggy with them. He stays in Matt’s bed, hugging his parents and crying with them for hours, but ultimately not leaving with them.

Karen practically moves in for the first few day, only leaving because Matt’s taken the only couch and there’s nowhere else to sleep.

 

8.

Neither of them pretend it will be easy.

Foggy’s recovery goes well, though he panics in small places and hasn’t mentioned returning to his apartment yet. He has started to fight Matt over which one of them should take the bed though, which Matt takes as progress.

They've started to work on reopening the firm with Karen's help, but even in a world where people can fly and aliens occasionally pour from space portals, coming back from the dead isn't a simple process.

Foggy visits his family a lot but Matt knows he refuses to ask them about his new found powers. The implications of not being able to stay dead are many and terrifying if thought about for more than a moment.

So Foggy doesn't, and Matt follows his lead.

They’ll have to face it one day, but right now Matt just focuses on Foggy’s head resting on his shoulder, his solid and steady heartbeat and his running commentary of whatever terrible movie was playing on the laptop he’s put on the coffee table.

He has Foggy back, and for now, that’s all that matters.


End file.
